


I Am Not Going Anywhere

by OreoButter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, ghhhhhhhha, that last episode left me recked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: After the episode Roman sinks down to cry alone and finds. he is not alone at all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	I Am Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hey lil sadist last episode gave me Inspo

Roman sinks into his room, tears already coming as he stumbles to lock his door. But before he can just it all the way Virgil pushes through nearly running head first into him,

“Roman?” He questioned before realizing the man he's searching for is right in front of him, now trying to suck up the tears, “Oh, Roman.” Virgil says sympathetically reaching out fo the side. 

Roman steps away and turns his back on the anxious side,

“Go away.” He mumbled to the floor, still turned away 

“Ro-”

“JUST GO AWAY!” Roman yells back, shutting his eyes as more tears fall,

“No.” Virgil states simply 

“Can you not stop being such an over protective-” Roman starts at the ready with thousands of hurtful insults saved over months lacking them,

“I am not going to let you push me away.” Virgil cuts him off, staring Roman down who had turned when beginning to yell, 

“I'm the hero- y- you're not meant to see me-” Roman started to say

“Cry? Oh trust me Princy I have seen you cry watching Finding Dory.” 

“No! You're not meant to see me, weak.” Roman sighed as Virgil looked him up and down, 

“Dude you just stood your ground against two sides and Thomas,” Virgils stated, putting a hand on the creative side's shoulder, “as the one who just completed their redemption arc, trust me, that's braves as hell.” 

Roman sighed, looking up from the ground to meat Virgil's eyes,

“But I know it also hurts like hell. And I know that I wouldn't have minded a shoulder to cry on.” Virgil finished, 

With that the dam broke, Virgil wrapped him in a tight hug as the side cried into his soft black hoodie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might make this have multiple parts, we'll see


End file.
